


Poisoned Dagger

by 5starTsumugi



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Agender Robin (up to your imagination), Multi, POV Second Person, Sexual Themes, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 12:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10278272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5starTsumugi/pseuds/5starTsumugi
Summary: You lie and deceive, because without excitement, what is being alive?Dark!Robin/All characters mentioned in tags.Drabble-style(?) interpretation of Robin as an antagonist.Robin's gender is left up to the discretion of the reader.Do not expect coherency.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Robin is aware of the end of the world and the conditions to fulfill it, but nothing much else...

Because the world was due to end anyway.

* * *

 

The Prince wasn’t difficult to charm. He had so much blind trust in you that you didn’t need to do much. Fight a few battles, seem a little useful, and he dubbed you his army’s tactician. Perhaps it was all coincidence and not talent, but he insisted you had a gift. And then you would repeat the process: compliment him a bit, fight by his side, save him from a few risky situations, and his heart was yours, dubious past or not.

You made a note of approaching him more intimately, gauging his reactions with your flirtatious gestures. Sometimes a hand lingering a bit too long on his shoulder, a smile when you caught him looking at you from across the camp… They left him breathless, uneasy.

And as you were treating a gash across his forearm one day, you made him disrobe under the pretense of checking his whole body. Your lips hovered over his wound as he sat, your breath gently making him shiver. The goosebumps on his skin made you look up at him from your kneeling position. With eyes on each other, you placed a kiss on him, blood staining your lips. He grasped your shoulders and you felt your body being ground into the earth below while your mouths pressed together for a few seconds.

You said you were flattered but you couldn’t engage in that sort of relationship with someone of his position. He looked so dejected, ashamed of what he had done, that you indulged him in another kiss. Your bloody lips uttered the name “Chrom” but your mind dubbed him as a pawn for your own entertainment.

He apologized for that incident later, but you just smiled. Besides, you said, saliva seems to help the recovery process, and you didn’t think it would push him to act so boldly. It would be presumptuous of you to think he would ever be interested in you. His head lowered, he said he had misunderstood your actions, but you placed a hand on his thigh and another on his side. You said you would help him should he have any “urges.” He protested, saying that it wasn’t because he was frustrated but because you were special to him, but you shook your head knowingly.

Under the pretense of helping him relieve his stress, he would accept your pity, and you would dirty this Prince multiple times.

 

It was funny, you noticed, that the Knight (or was he more a nanny?) would be so mistrusting of you at first but then still come running to you out of his own initiative. Of course, teaching him to eat bear meat wasn’t much of a huge task, and he didn’t seem to think you’d be poisoning their provisions because you too, had to eat. Seeing him writhe at the sight, smell, and taste of the stuff was enough to make your lips curl up.

It wasn’t long before he would just be coming forward without rhyme or reason, finding excuses to spend time with you. He had become much more tolerant of both you and bear, especially you, and he was even eyeing you like a delectable piece of meat. Funny how things turned out despite his initial feelings. He would sooner save your life rather than his liege’s at this point, but he kept a physical distance respectfully.

He pretended not to be affected by your reciprocated interest in him at the beginning but got used to your very close proximity. It was almost sweet how he would clear your path of rocks and twigs, paying attention to you more than his masters. When you asked him about it, you would always mention his Prince, digging the words “duty” and “obligation” into his ears. He would retort that it was all for you so you dragged him into a secluded area, lapped at him even more with your poisonous tongue by telling him to remember where his loyalties lied. You loved to poke at his very being. He froze up and you laughed, saying that it was a joke, and that you loved his company despite the horrors of war.

You held each other that night. He aimed to please you in every way possible, but as you slept with his arms around your waist, you knew no one would be able to. For a Knight who strove for perfection in all things, it was interesting how mediocre he had been.

And it was even funnier how he knew about your relationship with his liege. Sooner or later it seemed like he would have to pick sides, but he let things be as they were. He forced himself to think that it was better this way. He had no place to complain.

 

And then the Princess would pout and complain about how you’d been spending more time with the other two. You’d put flowers in her hair and tease her like you’d been friends since you were children. She had been as trustworthy as her brother so her defenses were fairly weak. You tended to hold her hand and take her out on leisurely walks, whisper in her ear and hold her from behind, give her the attention she craved.

She wasn’t a child anymore, and while she liked to behave like one, she tended to complain about being treated as such. So you were harsher with her, told her she could handle things alone because she was a grown-up now, a good girl, and not a prissy little Princess. It was like playing by her rules one moment, denying her desires the next.

She sure showed you that she wasn’t a spoiled brat, much less a child, by sneaking to you several nights in a row. And you finally relented while letting out a heavy sigh, like you were sick of her behavior. She apologized and admitted to be at fault, and you pulled her into an embrace. As you held her, she whispered in your ear breathlessly that this is really what it felt like to be a spoiled brat. Another captured by you, you thought, as you showed her what it really meant to be an adult.

 

And as your entourage grew bigger, so did your responsibilities. That meant you could get away from the Prince more often, and even though he desired certain nightly favors from you, he was courteous enough to keep your relationship somewhat professional. His eyes would follow you as you talked to your colleagues, his heart pounding in his chest with each surreptitious glance. His envy tasted better than his bare skin.

 

The Knight clad in green was unfortunately ordinary. He never wanted anything special, but was unexpectedly observant. You would hide from his gaze until he finally had the courage to ask you what was up. You put a dent in his armor by saying that you were so very embarrassed by being looked at by him.

Perhaps it was a new thing to him, but he fell right into your hands. You told him it wasn’t a bad thing because you said you had been hopelessly attracted to him from the start. Now it was his eyes that refused to meet yours, and he could no longer get a real grasp on your true emotions. He said he was so normal, he wasn’t sure what made you feel that way towards him. You asked him so nicely, so sweetly, to look you in the eyes so he knew you weren’t lying. You called him cute, and that really wasn’t a lie.

You tried to help him with his self-confidence by sending him into near-death situations and then telling him that you knew he’d come out of it alive. Because it was him, and not anyone else, that the mission had succeeded. He ate those words up as eagerly as he did his dinner, and you knew that your grasp on him was tighter than ever.

You closed your eyes and tilted your head up like you were expecting something, and you received a nervous question. Was it okay? Yes, you nodded, and he pulled you close to him, his brilliant green armor, now dull and dented from all of his expeditions, against the dark fabric of your robe. He admitted he was quite taken by you hence why your avoidance irked him so much at the start.

And then you sealed his rambling lips with your own.

 

You did deem the green Knight to be fairly boring, so you moved on to a much more exciting target. That sweet-toothed Thief had a silver tongue and nimble fingers. You resolved to act somewhat meek with him at first, pretending to fall for his charms.

But there was no way to completely fool him for he knew a lot of folk of your ilk, so he caught you one day and asked what you wanted. As you were putting your clothes on the next day did he ask if the Prince and all those other guys were “gonna be having his head for this.” You shrugged and told him to keep out of trouble and wondered out loud why he hadn’t thought of it himself. He was a Thief after all, shouldn’t he be taking precautions? You pointed at the mark on his skin. You heard him sigh and he told you that you drove a hard bargain, but he wouldn’t mind doing this again, because he believed you enjoyed it too. He said he’d try to please you as best he could if you could just keep his secret. But you declined and said it was he who instigated it, so he should take responsibility. Besides, he had been the one too eager to take his clothes off.

So now the Thief was indebted to you twofold (he didn’t believe in favors) and would find various ways to make it up to you because he had made a mistake. You told him that you had no idea of what you liked or what you wanted, lacking memories and all, so you couldn’t come up with anything on the spot. He would follow you around insistently, and you knew you were starting to attract the wrong kind of attention. You loved it, and you would always find a way for the Thief to owe you.

Perhaps with his easy-going entourage did he lower his guard as your fibs turned into even bigger lies.

 

The wave of misunderstandings which were actually not misunderstandings at all made you feel like a blade was pointed at your throat at all times. But you always untied the noose around your neck by saying that you had never made any promises. With other more emotional characters would you say that you were discovering yourself. Being without memories was hard on you, you lied, and said you wanted to experience everything before a misfortune might befall you again.

As a complete stranger to your entourage, it wasn’t difficult to act spontaneously. You were only ever true to your own feelings. You acknowledged your chaotic tendencies and played by your wants and your desires and with their hearts. And even if they knew part of this to be true, they still came in closer for more of a taste of your poison. It was as if the strings of fate tied you together.

 

There was that woman-hating Swordsman who didn’t seem to be on anyone’s good side. He wasn’t exactly the poster-child for friendliness but you unraveled him nevertheless. You had recruited him, and while he was cooperative in battle, he would never try to bond with the others. That was good, you thought. He seemed like he would be possessive but didn’t seem like the type to cause trouble either.

So one pleasant night, you sat next to him and opened up a book. He stiffened up as if wary, but relaxed as soon as he noticed you weren’t paying any attention to him. This became a regular occurrence, and you conditioned him to being relaxed at the sight of you. There was nothing to be afraid of, you laughed inwardly, it wasn’t as if you were going to devour him in one bite… No, you would savor this.

And then came a day where he broke the silence. He was curious about you, maybe even lonely. You pretended to humor him while flipping through the pages of your book, and he couldn’t, for the life of him, figure out why he was being brushed off like that. Why were you spending so much time next to him without attempting a single interaction? You replied that you liked the silence, and that this particular location pleased you. His shoulders drooped ever so slightly and you added after a few seconds that he was quiet. That he was a good companion. He told you to watch your words and walked off, seemingly caught off guard.

Perhaps it was the fact that you had decided to expose your shoulders on a particularly hot day, that he called you out. He said that that he was developing some strange feelings, was having heart palpitations, his face was flushing at the mere sight of your bare skin. So you pushed him against a tree and ran a hand over his neck, up to his cheek, and asked how he was feeling.

And when you were done with him, he said he’d have to think about it on his own.

 

The Swordsman never laid claim on you but he felt animosity towards those you interacted with. He was so virginal the first time you were together, that you teased him constantly, paying no attention to where your conversations took place. He threatened you to being more careful, but you ignored him. Really, what was the worst thing he could do, you asked, as you walked hand-in-hand with the Princess. He stepped away, his hatred for women worse than ever.

The Prince got rougher with you, showing his repressed feelings when you were together physically. You would always tell him that you weren’t the one, you couldn’t be the one, no matter how infatuated he was with you. He was royalty and you were nothing. You denied him your lips, but his would be all over your body. And you kept his sword arm rusty by not sending him to the frontlines, making him watch his comrades hard at work while you rationalized to him that the commander mustn’t fall. He believed all of your words because you won every battle, his hand tightened around the grip of his sword.

His Knight, always the one to observe you, knew not to overstep his boundaries. You told him that you were loyal to no one when it came to love, and that he would have to understand if he wanted to pursue you. He swallowed a frown and replaced it with a bitter smile. Of course he understood, he said. You really did love him, right? And then you would seal the deal with a sad look, akin to asking him whether he truly trusted you or not. He was too enamored not to. You would provoke him during strategy meetings but never engage him in private. It drove him crazy, and you enjoyed watching him lose his composure in front of his liege. And still, he would never be man enough to demand anything of you, so you kept taking from him instead.

The Princess was not as aware as the others but would always demand to monopolize your time once in awhile. Sweet words and pretenses of being busy kept her at bay mostly, but she would get needy, and you would play with her too. It was awful of you, but you purposely made her aid her allies at the very last moment possible. You made her try stranger remedies before her magic. The sight of fresh wounds and flesh parted open to the bone was engraved into her mind. It was for the best, you said, to maximize healing efficiency. With tears in her eyes, she nodded.

The green Knight did not feel as jealous as the others. Rather, you were always the one to go to him. And even if he knew of what you were doing with the others, he was quiet. He was observant and not very stupid, but he was human. He probably secretly enjoyed all the compliments you gave him. They must've made him feel useful and wanted. There was nothing more thrilling than surviving a battle due to your meticulous planning and then holding you in his arms after. You made him love being alive.

The Thief was still finding ways to repay you, and you always kept him on a leash. He was eventually getting annoying so you cleared him of his debt on your next rendez-vous. That is, until he said he was getting addicted to trying to please you. The cycle that was started would not end, so you got used to the flavor of caramel on his tongue, but your craving for telling lies would never be sated. Your fingers continuously traced the tattoo on his arm as you shivered under him.

 

One of the last pieces of your chaotic chessboard was the dark Mage who was quite visibly obsessed with you. She was quite helpfully keeping the others from taking your time by threatening them, but soon it got… lonely... You weren’t sure of the emotion exactly. It was new to you. You had been surrounded by more than trusting people and had used them to your benefit all this time that you had forgotten what it was like to be alone. The dark Mage making them harder for you to access was an unwelcome fact.

You decided to humor her. She seemed to be willing to do anything to please you, and you kept her on edge, making verbal promises you wouldn’t fulfill. You warped her personality by taking jabs at her hidden soft side.

She became a great asset in battle. If she could just touch you, she had said, she would be able to go past her limits. And she wore herself out time after time for you because you “carelessly” put her life in danger. Despite all that, the excitement of tasting death and her strong feelings for you kept her coming back for more. You weren’t entirely cruel. You rewarded her for her services and only punished her when she was showing her clinginess. Yes, she would do anything for you, even change herself drastically. You were not grateful, but you were amused.

* * *

With that, the pieces were in place. You went by prodding at each and every member’s insecurities and then comforting them. It was like stabbing them in the back and then offering to patch up their wound. They came to you to confess their deepest feelings. They confided to you their vulnerabilities, and as they lay in your arms, they felt protected. But for you it meant nothing.

The morale of the army fluctuated and all tried to keep on your good side because despite your harsh words you could be oh so loving.

So you got bored, and remembered the end of the world was nigh, so you should just speed up the process.

Life was boring and the people you met seemed to be predictable so you gradually lost interest. You wanted to end it with a bang.

* * *

And then the last thing you see before you is a child-- your child-- screaming, asking you why it has to end like this. There is no way now, for anyone to go back in time and try again. There is no such thing as a third chance. With that thought in mind, you make what you think is your best real smile, and watch the world burn.

  
  
  



End file.
